battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20170310062854
Northland Flow- Captain Kevin Patterson stood on the signal platform of his ship, the Royal Sovereign, looking out over the harbor as he sipped some tea. On shore, the pennant of admiral Huff flew from an administrative building, since he had chosen to be ashore for the time being. Looking aft towards the massive funnels, a very thin wisp of smoke is visible from the diesel generators providing power while at anchor. His first officer, Lt. Commander George Allaway, walks over from the bridge. Allaway: "We have confirmation from shore, captain. We are to proceed with our sortie, and meet the Illustrious for maneuvers." Patterson: "Good, we will begin with the drills then." The two officers head back in to the bridge. Patterson: "Begin the drill. We are under air attack while at anchor." Allaway: "Aye sir. All hands, man battle stations! Seal all bulkheads, condition alpha! Captain, we are under air attack." Patterson: "Engage all air defenses!" Officer: "Cap'n, we only have auxiliary power right now." Patterson: "Bridge to engineering. Fletcher get me full electrical power, we are under air attack!" Chief Engineer Fletcher: "Aye captain. I'll need auxiliary power to start the first turbine." Patterson: "Do it quick. Divert remaining electrical power to weapon mounts!" -Engineering- Fletcher: "Alright, you heard the cap'n. Get all turbines primed, stand by turbine one for startup." Engineering officer: "Aye sir, priming turbines." Fletcher: "Quickly man! They need power for fire control up top." Officer: "Number one primed." Fletcher: "Get it turning, ignite when ready." Officer: "Yessir." The number one turbogenerator starts to turn, the generator portion acting as a starting motor. The turbine is spun up, and then the fuel mixture in the combustion chambers is ignited. A high pitched whine is emitted as the turbine spools up. Officer: "Number one started. Power generation increasing." Fletcher: "Excellent. Use power from it to start number two, send the rest topside." -Bridge- Fletcher (on intercom) "Captain we've got number one started, and the others will be soon. Sending you what power we can." Patterson: "Very good, Fletcher. Get the thirty sevens active!" Allaway: "You heard the man! Activate all air defense batteries!" With increasing levels of power available, the ship's air defenses start to come to life. Within two minutes of the start of the attack, half the generators were generating power. Patterson: "Bridge to engineering, we need to get under way. Shunt power to the drive motors and continue starting turbines." Fletcher: "Aye cap'n!" Patterson: "Helm, get us under way." Helmsman: "Aye cap'n. Deploying fo'ward cycloids, ordering revolutions for ten knots!" The ship starts to move forward as the cycloid propellers and main engines begin to turn, driving the ship slowly ahead. Fletcher: "Engineering to bridge, all turbines active, full electric power available." Patterson: "Excellent. Three minutes, well done men! Stand down from battle drills. Helm, take us out of the harbor." The ship soon departs Northland Flow, headed for open sea. The ship is taken north at first, before turning east and later south along the eastern coast of Telosia. Once at sea, more emergency drills are conducted, with captain Patterson intending the crew of the Telosian flagship to be the finest in the fleet. Patterson also intends to push the ship herself to the limit, including sustained flank speed runs for long periods and simulated battle maneuvers... OOC: Mainly character introductions/expositional bit about emergency engine starting on the new turbo-electric engines. One advantage of the new design is much faster response time vs steam power.